Knives, Margaritas, and Yamis
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Marik has a definite crush on everybody’s favorite Monarch, but a certain thief isn’t liking the situation. Meanwhile the Hikari’s are up to no good with Malik as their self appointed ring leader. Eventual Yamishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Marik has a definite crush on everybody's favorite Monarch, but a certain thief isn't liking the situation. Meanwhile the Hikari's are up to no good with Malik as their self appointed ring leader. Eventual Yamishipping. 

Fic goes off the premise that the Yami's did not go into the afterlife but regained their own bodies. Also the 'Yamis' include Marik and 'Hikaris' include Malik. This story is supposed to be slightly funny and slightly angst along with all the other moods.

Warning: A little OOCness especially towards the beginning, but hopefully all will seem normal at the end. Also there will probably be a few limes, but nothing too extreme.

Chapter One: The Knife and the Margarita

Malik sighed as he saw the man shamelessly try to grope Ryou for what must have been the hundredth time that night. The blonde made his way through the dance floor as quickly as possible and grabbed the Hikari away from the now obviously drunk man. He wrapped his arms around Ryou possessively and shot the man a look that clearly said, 'Mine.'

Ryou smiled up at Malik in an adorable fashion, and the drunk left. Malik's own goofy grin dropped as soon as Ryou let go. "Thanks Malik."

The white haired Hikari then pulled away and vanished into the crowd leaving a heart broken blonde. Till said blonde saw Yugi about to be molested from three different people calling themselves dancers. He sighed as he made his way over to the third Hikari. Why couldn't Yugi and Ryou just dance together? Malik smiled at the thought. Then maybe grope each other? Everyone would win!

He finally reached Yugi, repeated the same scene as he had countless times already that night, and allowed his smile to stay a little longer as Yugi gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as thanks. Then of course he saw Ryou's newest predicament.

'Where the hell is a yami when you need him?'

* * *

"Is that any good?"

Yami tried not to choke as he recognized the voice but he did immediately tense. "What are you talking about?"

"The drink of course." Marik said with a seemingly genuine smile that looked altogether wrong on his face.

"I suppose." Yami finally managed to drawl out. He turned his attention away from the blonde and back to his drink.

"Well what is it?"

"A margarita."

"Sounds girly."

"It's vodka with flavor."

"Oh… Can I try some?"

"I guess." Yami shot a wary glance at the psycho who at the affirmative answer immediately reached for Yami's glass. "Hey! Order your own."

Marik gave him another disturbing look. Puppy eyes. "But I wanted to try some of yours!" He whined.

"Fine." He handed the glass over and watched as Marik drank from his side of the glass instead of the other side. Yami caught the bartenders attention and ordered another.

"Hey, I just wanted a taste. I'd give it back." (1)

"That's okay. You can have it."

"Am I so horrible that you can't even be lowered to drink after me?"

Yami tensed. He didn't know if it was from the words or the tone, but it made him slightly nervous. "No, I, uh, I, need to go check of Yugi!" Yami leapt from the seat escaping the odd conversation.

Marik glanced out on the dance floor where Yugi seemed to be getting along fine and then towards Yami who had gone in the opposite direction. Though it was normally extremely easy to find the multi colored hair yami, tonight the pharaoh had blended into the crowd.

Marik growled in frustration. Being mean didn't work, getting hurt didn't work, and now obviously being nice and cute didn't work. If anything it had been the least effective. He tugged on his hair a bit. Why was this happening to him?

It was probably his damn Hikari's fault. He had been choosing between crushing on Ryou or the midget for some time. But that didn't seem right, his Hikari never influenced him before…

He sighed, it was the damn knife's fault. He had always like shiny things.

Flashback

It was beautiful. Better than any he'd seem since the Rod.

Flip. Twirl. Catch.

Marik salivated slighted. He wanted, no he needed that knife. He just had to reach out and catch it.

Wait, where was Malik? He could be an interference. Marik came out of the knife zone and took in the situation.

He was in the chair, in the living room. Malik and midget were on nearby couch distracted, Yugi with television and Malik with Yugi. Knife was behind couch, out of Hikari line of sight.

Flip. Twirl. Catch. The golden hilted knife sliced through the air near the kitchen table.

Marik gently rose out of the chair and started towards the knife.

"Where are you going?" Malik peered up at his yami.

"To the kitchen, um, for a drink."

"Oh, ok bring me back some water."

Marik nodded and edged out of the Hikari's immediate line of sight. He headed straight for the knife.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Marik looked down from the spot that the knife had been just seconds ago and saw the pharaoh sitting at the table and in his hand, the knife.

"Marik.." Malik gave a warning call from the couch.

"I, uh, I just wanted the pretty knife?"

"Pretty knife? Yugi looked over the back of the couch and shot an accusing glance around Marik. "And what 'pretty knife' would this be?"

"Damn you." Yami growled towards Marik. He then brightened for his reply to Yugi. "He's crazy Yugi, I don't have a knife."

"Put it up."

"But.."

"Now"

Yami stood with another growl towards Marik who was unsure whether to laugh at the Pharaoh getting in trouble, grieve over the now gone knife, or just smack himself for not realizing the knife wasn't flying through the air on its own. He decided just to appreciate the others graceful retreat upstairs. Tight ass swaying naturally and shiny knife still slicing through the air.

Marik settled back down on the chair with plenty new thoughts to think over. Like how sexy the Pharaoh was when he acted badass in a non-righteous way.

* * *

Marik sighed, completely lost in his thoughts.

Bakura sat nearby brewing in anger. He wasn't sure why he was angry, it was just his average state of being. Then again he could make a list of why he was angry. Marik ignoring his advances, then leaving to talk to the Pharaoh who ignored

advances. The Pharaoh ignoring the beautiful being giving him attention. Then there was Malik's hands becoming to familiar with a certain light. That would have to end _very_ soon.

Bakura made his way over to the other yami at the bar. "Hey blondie let's get out of here before I murder your light."

Marik nodded dumbly with a glazed over look in his eyes. Bakura had to wonder if Marik even realized who he was or why he was nodding. Sometimes the other dark was such an airhead.

The thief sighed as he grabbed the other's arm and dragged him outside. How could the other like the Pharaoh when he always left the blonde in such a venerable state? Googly eyed with a wistful smile.

Damn Pharaoh…

He got everything, and Bakura wasn't fool enough to deny he was jealous. Sure the thief was one of the strongest shadow mages to ever walk the earth, but that wasn't exactly in the same league as being the Shadow's god.

Bakura growled at the thought. Why did the Shadow's seem to worship him? Why couldn't they pick someone worthier?

The two yamis reached Marik's motorcycle with Marik still in a daze. Bakura gave him a frustrated shake.

"YA…I mean…Yams… I have an odd craving for yams." Marik shifted nervous as he finally noticed Bakura.

"Yams huh? Well we can stop at the store and I'll run in and buy some. I'm crashing at your place tonight by the way. The Hikari's are having a sleep over." Bakura gave a wolfish grin, he was definitely going to make Marik suffer with yams. Oh the many dirty little uses for yams…

Marik started the bike and Bakura climbed on behind. Why did Marik have to like him too?

Damn Pharaoh…

TBC

(1) Extra scene.

Yami handed Marik the glass but was caught off guard as Marik grabbed his hand instead. Seeing the astonished face barely an inch from his own Marik firmly crushed his lips to Yami's. Not giving Yami a chance to recover or respond the blonde tangled his hands up in the Pharaoh's tresses and deepened the kiss, getting his taste of margarita.

Hearing a growl from behind Marik tried to pull away, but was yanked away instead by his hair. "What the hell?" Bakura looked between the two yami's, one still un-recovered and the other looking guilty. He shot an accusing glare at Marik.

"Hey, I just wanted a taste. I'd give it back."

Hehe… That's just a little joke I thought of as I wrote that line into the story.

Okay I know I should be working on one of the other stories I have posted, but I love the Yami's! Plus this story is going to be pretty short, only about 4-5 chapters total and the possible 5th chapter is just in case the 4th runs to long. Preview time!

Chapter 2: Malik's Death-defying Day

Malik scoffed. "You think he'd actually hurt me just for kissing you"  
Yugi's eyes sparkled mischievously. "That's only what you were doing, what if he started wondering what you were thinking"

"Oh come on what do you really think he'd do?" Malik leaned in close, intending on stealing a kiss. He peeked open his eyes to see if Yugi was going to meet him halfway but saw death in lava red eyes.

Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

My birthday update! (July 24)

Chapter 2: Malik's Death-defying Day

"Hey Ryou." Malik smiled softly while peering over Ryou's shoulder. "Is Bakura around?"

It had been several days since the two had seen each other and Malik was pleased to see that Ryou seemed really happy to see him.

"Oh, he's upstairs, I'll get him for you." The white haired hikari said in his gentle voice.

Malik grabbed his shoulder. "No I want to talk to you. Just you."

Ryou gave him a curious look. "I hope its nothing bad."

"No its not. Well at least I hope its not.."

"Well spill." Ryou demanded in a friendly manner as he drug the other Hikari into the living room to sit down.

Malik sputtered. Come on just say it. "Well Ryou… I, uh, well you see its just, no…um"

"Is it that hard to say?" Ryou laughed lightly.

"Yes actually it is!" At the pale boy's astonished look, the Egyptian quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Ryou, its not your fault I'm a coward."

"Malik" Ryou grabbed the others hand. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Malik took a deep breath. "It'sjustthatIreallylikeyouandamhavingtroubletellingyou."

Ryou sat shocked for a few minutes before he broke into a smile. "Really Malik?"

The blonde nodded and figured now was the time. He leaned towards Ryou quickly, ignored the shocked gasp and gently pressed their lips together. A warm feeling shot through him as he realized Ryou was returning the kiss. Malik reached up to feel the soft hair just a few inches away.

And felt himself thrown backwards off the couch.

"Don't even think about it." Bakura growled stomping over towards Malik.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "Did ya half to do that so roughly?"

"You cocky little shit!" Bakura's eyes flashed. "I'm going to feed your yami your guts!"

"Now Bakura" Malik stood calmly. "We both know that's not possible. He'd die the second I did."

"Like I give a shit." The Thief King pulled a large knife out from somewhere behind him. "I've been waiting too long."

Bakura stalked toward him and Malik gulped nervously. He really hadn't expected Bakura's reaction to be so violent.

"Come on now Bakura. Be reasonable. If I die, then Marik dies, then where would you be?"

The violent yami paused, absently twirling the knife in his hands. "Well…"

"Bakura please calm down. It's my fault as well." Ryou jumped on his yami sobbing while gesturing Malik towards the door. Malik immediately rushed out the door.

Damn it. Now what was he supposed to do? Bakura just totally ruined his afternoon plans of snuggling Ryou. He was really in the mood to snuggle too!

Malik gave a grin as an idea suddenly struck him. He changed directions and headed towards a certain Game Store that had just what he needed.

* * *

"Fuck Ryou! You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did! There's no telling how out of control you might have gotten. What's wrong if he kisses me? You have a life, so let me have one too!"

* * *

"Welcome to the… Oh hi Malik!" Yugi grinned from behind the counter. "What are you doing today?"

"Not much."

"Well you certainly look a bit ruffed up. Do you want a snack? It hasn't been very busy today, and if we don't turn the TV up to loud, we can listen for the doorbell if anyone comes in"  
The invitation was tempting, too tempting. "I'd like that. Thanks Yugi."

Yugi granted the blonde one of his dazzling smiles causing Malik's heart to flutter slightly. He inwardly groaned. Why couldn't his heart decide?

Yugi was the easier choice, his yami wouldn't go on a killing rampage and he seemed much less shy, but he didn't like Yugi any more or Ryou any less than the other.

Damn it.

Malik jumped at the feeling of a soft hand on his cheek. "What's wrong today Malik? You seem upset."

The Egyptian tried to pull himself back but he couldn't as he turned and dove straight into hypnotic amethyst eyes. He lost control.  
He crushed his lips against the others and expected to be pushed back, pulled off, or just about anything but Yugi wrapping his arms around Malik's neck and allowing the kiss to be deepened.

The blonde groaned at the blissful feelings coursing through him and gently pushed Yugi on his back for an easier vantage point.

They lost track of time and Malik was beginning to wonder how far the other would let him go when Yugi suddenly sat up and pushed the other purple eyed Hikari back.

"Fix yourself" He hissed as he straightened his own wild hair style.

"Why? The bell didn't ring."

"No but Yami is about to come out of the Shadow Realm."

Malik gave a relieved sigh. "Don't worry about it Yugi." He buried his face in the others silky hair.

"Seriously! Back up and turn your eyes to the television."

Malik looked ready to protest but stopped as he felt Yami's presence enter the room.

The blonde met his gaze for a second, but seeing the suspicious look, quickly turned away. Yami didn't say anything as he finally reached the kitchen, leaving the two alone in the living room.

Yugi let out a relieved sigh.

"Why are you so worried about Yami seeing us? Surely he's supportive."

Yugi sighed. "If not a bit over protective. Malik, everyone tends to forget that while Yami does seem to hold it at bay a lot of times, he is still a yami and therefore dark."

Malik scoffed. "You think he'd actually hurt me just for kissing you?"

Yugi's eyes sparkled mischievously. "That's only what you were doing, what if he started wondering what you were thinking?"

"Oh come on what do you really think he'd do?" Malik leaned in close, intending on stealing a kiss. He peeked open his eyes to see if Yugi was going to meet him halfway but saw death in lava red eyes.

"This.." Yami growled as he thrust Malik back into the wall, knocking over a lamp in the process. He felt the blade rather than see it. Obviously Yami wasn't quiet as showy as Bakura was when he was angry.

"Yami stop!"

Malik felt the slice on the side of his neck begin to bleed.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that knife!" Yugi attempted to snatch the knife but Yami held it out of his reach though now away from the cut.

"But Yugi, it's my job to defend your honor!" The pharaoh whined.

"Well sometimes Yami…" Yugi grunted as he began to climb on the Pharaoh to reach the knife. "People don't want their honor defended." He grabbed the hilt. "In fact… sometimes people just want to" He wretched the knife out of Yami's hand. "Be left ALONE."

Malik was stunned at Yugi's outburst and Yami looked like a kicked puppy.

Yugi tossed the knife into the front lawn. "Fetch and don't come back for a few hours. Go watch some movies with Marik. I'm sure he's just as bored as you."

Yami sent one last hurt look towards Yugi and a look towards Malik that made his blood run cold, before grabbing some movies off the shelf and slamming the door shut loudly behind him.

The two hikari's locked eyes. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh Yugi?"

"You do realize he was about to slice your throat right?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

(1)  
Marik felt his presence nearing first. He nearly went giddy with glee. "Bakura leave."

"What? I'm not done threatening your hikari and waiting for him to make a reappearance."

"Um.." Marik went shifty-eyed for a second. "He's at your house now."

"WHAT?"

"And is about to rape Ryou!" Marik hurried Bakura towards the door. "Stop that dirty Hikari of mine before it's too late!"

The door slammed before Bakura even realized he was outside. 'Dirty slut' He began the short walk home. Then he felt the presence. The thief watched the Pharaoh nearing and couldn't restrain the shudder at the furious energy rolling off him.

The shadows jumped, begged, and flipped each time Yami's boots hit the pavement. Bakura wet his lips in anticipation of seeing the color of the others eyes. He knew the angry color, fresh split blood red, and desired to see the furious color. He imagined it as a fiery lava.

Suddenly Yami stopped walking and from his vantage point across the street Bakura admired the pharaoh's backside. Till the door opened and Marik appeared.

Damn Pharaoh…

He growled as Marik met his gaze and threw him a wink.

Bastard probably tricked him… Bakura growled again before hurrying towards Ryou's house. Better be safe than miss out on killing Malik.

TBC

(1)Alternate scene:

Yami neared Marik's house deep in thought. It was probably his own fault that he got kicked out. He did over react a little a nearly killed one of Yugi's friends. But damn it was sure easier to blame Malik for everything.

Yami decided to just talk with Marik about everything, after all it dealt with him to if the Pharaoh decided to banish Malik away for all eternity and damn his soul to be shredded and order the pieces to be scattered across the galaxy. Damn that bastard…

Waves of shadow energy radiated off the Pharaoh's lean body as he finally banged on Marik's door. Then, without bothering to wait for an answer went in. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Bakura using his body to pin Marik's to the couch. Both had their eyes closed in obvious bliss as Bakura's hands slid up Marik's shirt without stopping the obviously searing kiss.

Yami yawned loudly, but the two didn't hear him over their own moans and laborious breathing.

"Don't ignore me Damnit!" Yami threw a ball of shadow energy towards the two causing them to spring apart.

"Fuck Pharaoh? Something crawl up your ass? Or it is the lack thereof?" Bakura grinned slyly. "We can we fix that you know."

Yami glared. "It's more like a matter of something or someone trying to get stuck up my hikari's ass."

Marik gulped nervously. "Don't kill me."

Yami was about to retort when a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I won't." He walked closer to the two. "Maybe I'll just take a little revenge."

The blonde yami tried to scoot farther away, but Yami took the spot previously held by Bakura, pinning the other down. "Everything needs an equal and opposite reaction doesn't it?" He leaned down and captured Marik in a harsh demanding kiss.

Yami was about to have full control when a slap across his ass caused him to jump up. "What the hell?"

"I knew you'd come to our side eventually Pharaoh." Bakura gave a gruff laugh.

Yami turned to face him, fully intending on yelling, but Bakura pushed him down on top of Marik.

"Yami sandwich time." Bakura smirked as he pressed Yami's back against Marik using his own body weight.

"Tastes good." Marik mumbled as he nibbled on the red eyed yami's ear.

"I can decide for myself" The thief bit down on Yami's lips and the following gasp let him taste the Pharaoh for himself. "I agree"

* * *

Okay I had to cut that off before it grew out of control. It was originally in this chapter, but it totally ruins the chapter where they actually do get together. It is really long too, I didn't realize how long until it was already here.

Oh and Malik keeps taking over my chapters! He practically had his own chapter here! Damn him!

Just kidding… but seriously it won't happen again.

Preview Time!

Chapter Three: Missing the Point

"And why" Yami moved closer to Marik with a slightly suspicious gaze. "Exactly do you think we are? Or better yet why do you want to be?"

The blonde yami was beginning to have trouble breathing. Yami's deliciously tanned skin, burning eyes, and supple lips were barely an inch away.

"I..I.." He stumbled to find the truthful words. "Yami I like"  
Will he tell him? And if so what will the reaction be? Find out next time on Knives, Margaritas, and Yami's.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no! Here it is! The dreaded Dramatic Chapter! 

Chapter 3: Off Target

"So what's up?" Marik leaned closer to the other yami on the couch.

Yami growled. "Your damn Hikari got me kicked out of my own house and is probably corrupting mine's innocence as we speak."

The blonde yami laughed.

Yami turned to look Marik dead in the eye. "You do realize I'm going to kill him as soon as he is out of Yugi's line of sight right?"

"You and Bakura both. Though Bakura doesn't care where."

"Bakura's all talk."

Marik turned to look at the Pharaoh. "Well that's all these threats ever are right?"

Yami glared at him. "I will kill him."

"You wouldn't really." Marik looked almost fearful.

Yami's determined glare didn't falter.

"But… where would that leave us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah! I've been behaving really well lately! Are you telling me all that hard work is for nothing? Aren't we at least considered friends?"

The red eyed yami seemed to contemplate this. "So you expect me not to kill Malik for his outstanding crimes just because you have been behaving?"

"And we are friends."

"We are?"

"Yep." Marik grinned. "We are."

"And why" Yami moved closer to Marik with a slightly suspicious gaze. "Exactly do you think we are? Or better yet why do you want to be?"

The blonde yami was beginning to have trouble breathing. Yami's deviously tanned skin, burning eyes, and supple lips were barely an inch away.

"I..I.." He stumbled to find the truthful words. "Yami I like…"

The door burst open and the two leaped apart.

"Damn you Marik! You fucking liar!" Bakura stormed over and lifted the yami up by his collar.

"Oh come on now Bakura." Yami leaned back in the couch with a lazy smirk. "There's no reason to take out your anger problems in such a way. I'm sure you could channel your energy into something more… pleasurable."

The white haired yami dropped Marik on the floor. "What do you mean by that?" He ground out.

"Oh" Yami stood and walked over to Marik. "I think Marik knows." And with that he pulled the blonde yami up off the floor.

Marik was ecstatic. Was Yami actually standing up for him? And helping him? His day was made.

Yami didn't stop there however, he sat back down on the couch, pulling Marik against him.

Marik's face broke out into a giddy grin that Yami couldn't see, but Bakura could. The thief growled and Marik scooted off his comfy new seat. Yami made no move to stop him.

The three sat in a semi awkward silence for a few moments. Yami was oblivious.

"Let's watch a movie."

"What?" The other two turned the Pharaoh.

"I've been kicked out of my house and I doubt Malik will be back anytime soon. What else is there to do?"

Marik almost got a nose bleed at the question. He cleared his head quickly and agreed to the suggestion.

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh curiously. "Why were you kicked out? Did you break some appliance? That's the only thing I get kicked out."

Yami was about to answer when Marik slapped a hand over his mouth with a quick pleading expression. The two other yamis were already close enough to killing his Hikari, they didn't need to realize they were after him for the same reason. "Let's pick a movie."

They argued over the movie, then all decided on each getting to pick a movie, then argued on who to got to go first.

* * *

Yami had no idea of what the time was when he finally left Marik's house, but nothing was open on his way home and no one seemed to be around. It was actually kind of peaceful.

When he reached the house, he hesitated at Yugi's door, debating on whether or not to check on his beloved Hikari.

Finally both his protective nature and curiosity got the better of him.

The wrong shade of purple eyes met his gaze as he opened the door. Yami began to shake in uncontrollable rage.

The other's eyes widened. "Please… Yami… I promise I didn't force him…" Malik's plea came out as a whispered stutter.

"Get out." The Pharaoh hissed in a deadly whisper.

Malik had all intention at that point of running as fast as he could towards Marik in some hope that his yami could save him. But, as he started to slid out of the bed, Yugi snuggled closer. The blonde sighed as he looked down at the other, still sleeping, hikari. He really was too cute. A growl from the doorway snapped Maik out of his inner musings.

He struggled with the covers, but finally managed to get out with out waking Yugi. "Malik?"

Or so he thought. He turned to see the other still mostly asleep. "Yeah Yugi?"

"You aren't leaving are you?" The hurt tone nearly broke the blonde's heart.

"I, uh… I" He couldn't think of what to say.

"Of course not Yugi." Yami's voice sounded soothing when directed at his light. "I just accidentally woke him up."

Malik's jaw dropped as he turned to the yami. Yami simple made a pushing motion with his hands, clearly indicating the blonde get back into the bed.

"Okay" Yugi's reply became muffled as he snuggled back into the Egyptian. "Night Yami" The hikari's breath quickly evened out as he fell back asleep.

The other two waited a few moments. "Why'd you change your mind? Or are you just waiting till Yugi's not around?"

Yami seemed to not have heard him. "How long are you going to stay?" The ruby eyes glanced at the blonde in a non threatening manner.

"Well I do have to go home in the morning and make sure I still have a house."

"I meant how long are you going to stay with Yugi."

"Oh…OH"

"Okay now that your blonde moment is over…"

Malik caught on to the prompt. "Well we didn't really talk about it. I didn't want just a one night thing if that's what your worried about." He smiled down at the sleeping light. "I really want more than that, and I think Yugi does too…"

The awake Hikari gently brushed his bed mates bangs away from his face. Finally tearing his eyes away, he looked up to see what Yami thought, but the doorway was empty.

He then noticed the Millennium Puzzle on the night stand was fading from a flash.

Yami had retreated.

The next day came, and Malik found himself in an empty bed.

Yugi was already up in the kitchen. "I know you probably have to go soon," He called as Malik went down stairs. "But at least stay for breakfast."

The blonde nodded and waited at the table. Soon Yugi had three places set.

"Yami!" He yelled up the stairs. When he received no reply, he quickly disappeared upstairs. Then returned with a confused look. "Yami's not up in his room. I'm not sure if he ever came home last night."

Malik reddened. "Uhh… Yugi… He walked in shortly after you fell asleep. You actually talked to him a little."

Yugi's face quickly shot from confused to alarmed. "You mean he saw us in that state? Crap I didn't even think about it…" He took a worried look. "He didn't threaten you again, did he?"

The other hikari sighed. "Well yes, but then he changed his mind, and I guess he went into the puzzle."

Yugi took on a bland expression that Malik realized meant he was trying to use his mind link. He came out of it with another worried expression. "He's not answering and isn't in the puzzle. I guess he's in the Shadow Realm." He shrugged and sat down at the table. "What made him change his mind?"

"Yugi, I'm not sure, but we really need to talk." Gaining the others attention, he continued. "Yesterday, I know it was kind of sudden, but I don't want this to end here."

Yugi smiled. "Neither do I"

Malik leaned across the table and gave the tri colored hair hikari a chaste kiss. "Good."

The smile suddenly went away as the Egyptian gained a worried look. "Now all that's left is Ryou…"

Amethyst eyes flashed with something unrecognizable. "Malik… about Ryou…"

The blond shook his head. "No I have to tell him… Something happened yesterday…." He stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his chair. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait! Malik there's something I need to tell you!"

The door shut and Yugi realized the other hadn't heard him. 'Crap.' He headed towards the phone. He had an important call to make.

* * *

"Damnit Marik why do you keep going on about this?"

The blonde sighed. "You just wouldn't understand."

"Bullshit." The semi-albino got right up in Marik's face. "I think I'd understand a lot better than you think."

"You know we aren't the same."

"We are both yamis, we both have violent tendencies, we both love chaos.."

Marik cut him off. "That's not what I mean. Sure we are both yamis but you are a spirit from Egypt, and I'm… well, I'm just a shadow. Like those that fuel the items… I don't have a history except for Malik's repressed anger bonding with the shadows and creating me."

Bakura sighed. He hated heart to heart moments. "But you still belong here."

"That's not really what I'm trying to say."

"Well then spit it out damnit!" Bakura heated glared was fully returned.

"It's Yami!"

"Besides you bitching about him not staying the night, what about him?"

"Don't you get it? He's like us too."

"He's a pansy ass."

Marik growled slightly in defense and slightly out of frustration. "God damn it Bakura why do you refuse to open your eyes and look at him?"

An image of the furious Pharaoh from yesterday crossed his mind, shortly followed by Marik's flushed face as he sat in the monarch's lap. He shook his head. "You are infatuated with him because he's powerful. He is nothing like us."

The blonde stared at the other. The emotions flashing in the thief's eyes were contradicting the words coming from his mouth. "Whatever Bakura."

* * *

Malik had officially fallen through the rabbit hole. "but… that's…"

Ryou gave a small smile. "Malik.." he began.

"No! Yugi said he didn't want a one time thing either… I…" His passion flared down.

"Malik, just listen to me okay?"

"It doesn't make sense though."

"Why?"

"Yugi, he is… was, a…"

"Did he say that?"

"Well no, but, well, you know, you can just tell…"

A knock interrupted the two, and Ryou went to answer it. Yugi came walking back in with him.

Malik jumped to his feet. "How dare you!"

Yugi looked hurt. "Malik I was trying to explain this morning, but you ran out."

"You deceived me!"

The other two hikaris sighed. They were running in circles.

"Malik look, I, I mean we, didn't deceive you." Yugi began and cut Malik off as the blonde tried to interrupt. "We were both serious yesterday and this morning." Ryou nodded along.

The white haired hikari slid up to the Egyptian and wrapped him in a hug. "Don't you see we are all the same?"

After about fifteen more minutes, Malik finally understood. Yugi quickly headed home, saying he had something important to do.

Dig Yami out of the Shadow Realm. They needed to talk now.

It was too dark first of all. Luckily that was one of the few things he could change.

The room became illuminated just slightly. An ancient throne could be seen, a larger than life bed, bookshelves, and other random furniture.

"So this is your little comfort area huh?"

Yami was unsurprised to hear the voice. He knew every time something changed in his realm. "This is where I come to think."

"I would have thought it cozier."

The shadow god sighed. "What do you want Hikari? I didn't do anything to him last night…"

Yugi approached his darkness with a smile. "I know Yami, but I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, now go back." Yami turned back to what he had been doing before.

The hikari walked towards the object of the others attention. The darts were scattered across the board. He gave his yami a pointed look. "Fine huh?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "So I'm a bit off target today, I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Yugi's persistent tone finally worked. "Like what I'm going to do now that you have someone else to look after you."

The hikari laughed. "Malik watch after me?"

"And he'll do a damn good job to if he knows what's good for him."

Yugi gave Yami a tight hug. "Yami is that why you are hiding in here? Because you think I don't want you around if I have someone special in my life?"

"Well, yes but not exactly"

"Let me guess. Marik?"

Yami threw a dart, and it hit an inch outside the bullseye. Yugi took it in observation.

"And Bakura?"

The dart hit the bullseye.

"It's okay to be a bit confused once in a while Yami. You are always so collected, I think it might be good for you to be shaken a little."

"So that's why you slept with Malik, knowing I could walk in?"

Yugi sighed as the harsh tone. "I'm sorry Yami. I didn't intend on things going that far."

"Do you regret it?"

The hikari looked down. "No." He met Yami's eyes. "I don't."

Yami's face broke out into a smile for the first time. "Good." He gave his hikari a quick hug.

"You know what we need?"

"Hmm?"

"A day out! Just the two of us. We can get new clothes, accessories, haircuts, and hit the arcade. I haven't been there in forever."

"You are just trying to get me out of my 'Comfort Area' as you called it."

Yugi gave an innocent smile. "Of course I am. Let's go."

TBC

Chapter 4: Marik's Magical Mystery Margaritas

Marik let out a gasp as he hit the wall and felt the knife against his throat. He hadn't known Yami could move so fast, it was kind of a turn on. So was the knife, oh shiny knife.

Ouch!

Marik decided to pay attention to Yami when he spoke from now on…

Actually most of that isn't in the next chapter, yet at least. I might work it in there. Part of it definitely is though!

Hikari Note: I wanted this out of the story because I'm tired of those three dominating. Anyway, during Malik's and Ryou's conversation there was something funny going on right? Basically Yugi and Ryou have slept together before, and Malik didn't believe it because he thought Yugi was a virgin. That's because Malik was on top, and Yugi's never been on bottom before… it was going to be a joke in there, but I had to cut their scene short. And just in case anyone missed it, at the end of the scene Malik finally realizes that the three of them can make it work. And that Yugi and Ryou don't want him to choose between the two of them. Uhh… evil Hikaris. Hikarishipping has happened.

The next chapter will be all yamis though! Which brings me to my final point. The next chapter gets graphic.

Your thoughts? Should I revise this chapter and make the Hikari conversation clearer? Can't wait for yamis? Reviews fuel typing speed.


End file.
